


The Culprit

by Nononlnkink



Series: Hate Mail [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/Nononlnkink
Summary: It may have been obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, finally shot!

Prowl stepped out of the way of a fuming Sunstreaker and a doubled-over Sideswipe. The yellow frontliner had been too busy talking to Bluestreak about the best way to polish his armor to watch where he was going when he rammed face first into a wall. Sideswipe, of course, found that hilarious. When Sideswipe walked past, he tossed an amused grin towards Prowl. Sunstreaker smacked him.

Prowl watched them hurry off, one cackling and getting punched for it while the other was stomping and doing the punching. “Please do not aggravate each other enough to receive disciplinary action.” A wave over Sideswipe’s shoulder was all the confirmation he got.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched at the approach of another. The subtle hum of another sensor system against his own alerted him that it was Jazz. The special ops mech slid up next to him with a smile. “Heya Prowler.”

“Jazz.” 

Jazz’s smile grew as he held out a datapad. “Got somethin’ for ya.”

Prowl raised an optic ridge and took it. Before he could power it on, Jazz skipped off humming to a vaguely familiar tune. Prowl focused on the datapad as it blinked and slowly came online. Did the author have Jazz give this to him? That would mean it was someone close to the silver mech. Prowl tapped at the screen to check the notes and found a single one like always. With a little sigh, Prowl opened it.

_ C’mon love. Isn’t it obvious? _

He jerked his helm up to stare after Jazz. The sly bot was just about to turn the corner. “Jazz!” Prowl hurried to fall into step with the other when he kindly slowed down at his name.

There it was again, that dazzling smile. “So?” Jazz’s voice was coy and if the slight trail of his fingers against Prowl’s hand was anything to go by...well, here was the culprit.

“You've been leaving these for me?” Prowl held up the datapad and Jazz’s smile brightened. Prowl wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. “Why?”

Thank Primus they were alone. His voice held something almost like desperation. Jazz drew back in concern. “Whadda ya mean?”

_ Whadda ya mean? How could he  _ not _ know!  _ Prowl couldn't help the bristle of his armor or his doorwings settling into a defensive posture. “These messages have changed tone significantly.”

“Changed-? Oh slag, right!” Jazz’s face twisted into a scowl. “That was Cliff at first. I set ‘im right. He won't be a bother anymore.” The predatory smile that slowly slid across his faceplates nearly made Prowl shiver.

“Meaning?”

“Don't ya worry about it, love.”

_ Love?  _ Prowl’s silent confusion earned a kind laugh. Jazz stepped back into Prowl’s personal space and took his hands. “Everythin’ I said, I meant.”

Prowl didn't pull away, but he did decide to study his pedes instead of meeting Jazz’s bright visor. Jazz frowned and leaned forward until he pressed his forehead to the Praxian’s chevron. One hand let go of Prowl’s and moved to tip Prowl’s face up. Jazz gave a soft smile at the conflicting emotions in the shorter’s optics. 

“Nothin’ that happened is your fault.” And with that Jazz placed a chaste kiss on Prowl’s lips. That surprised the other, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he melted into the gentle touch. 

Jazz pulled away to lean his forehead against Prowl’s. “Promise.”


End file.
